pop_culture_scrapbookfandomcom-20200213-history
December No.1s
Singles which reached No.1 in the UK during the month of December (up to 2005 incl.). Artists should be hyperlinked once only, where appropriate. NB this list also includes Christmas No.1s. 1960s * The Beatles - I Feel Fine/She's A Woman (1964) * The Beatles - Day Tripper/We Can Work It Out (1965) * Tom Jones - Green Green Grass of Home (1966) Christmas No.1 * The Beatles - Hello Goodbye (1967) * The Scaffold - Lily The Pink (1968) * Rolf Harris - Two Little Boys (1969) 1970s *Benny Hill - Ernie (The Fastest Milkman in The West) (1971) *Little Jimmy Osmond - Long Haired Lover From Liverpool (1972) *Barry White - You're My First, My Last, My Everything (1974) *Mud - Lonely This Christmas (1974) *Johnny Mathis - When A Child Is Born *Boney M - Mary's Boy Child (1978) *The Police - Walking On The Moon (1979) *Pink Floyd - Another Brick In The Wall Pt.2 (1979) 1980s *John Lennon - (Just Like) Starting Over (1980) *St. Winifred's School Choir - There's No-One Quite Like Grandma (1980) *Julio Iglesias - Begin the Beguine (1981) *The Human League - Don't You Want Me (1981) *Renée & Renato - Save Your Love (1982) *The Flying Pickets - Only You (1983) *Frankie Goes To Hollywood - The Power of Love (1984) *Band Aid - Do They Know It's Christmas? (1984) *Shakin' Stevens - Merry Christmas Everyone (1985) *Europe - The Final Countdown (1986) *The Housemartins - Caravan of Love (1986) *Jackie Wilson - Reet Petite (1986) *Pet Shop Boys - Always On My Mind (1987) *Cliff Richard - Mistletoe & Wine (1988) *Jive Bunny - Let's Dance (1989) *Band Aid II - Do They Know It's Christmas? 1990s *Cliff Richard - Saviour's Day (1990) *Iron Maiden - Bring Your Daughter to the Slaughter (1990) *George Michael & Elton John - Don't Let The Sun Go Down On Me (1991) *Queen - Bohemian Rhapsody/These Are The Days of Our Lives (1991) *Mr Blobby - Mr Blobby (1993) *East 17 - Stay Another Day (1994) *Michael Jackson - Earth Song (1995) *Peter Andre - I Feel You (1996) *Boyzone - A Different Beat (1996) *Dunblane - Knockin' On Heaven's Door (1996) *Teletubbies - Teletubbies Say Eh-Oh! (1997) *Spice Girls - Too Much (1997) *B'Witched - To You I Belong (1998) *Spice Girls - Goodbye (1998) *Chef - Chocolate Salty Balls (PS I Love You) (1998) 2000-2005 *S. Club 7 – Never Had A Dream Come True (2000) *Eminem & Dido – Stan (2000) *S Club 7 - Never Had A Dream Come True (2000) *Bob The Builder - Can We Fix It? (2000) *Daniel Bedingfield - Gotta Get Thru This (2001) *Robbie Williams/Nicole Kidman - Something Stupid (2001) *Daniel Bedingfield - If You're Not The One (2002) *Eminem - Lose Yourself (2002) *Blue ft Elton John - Sorry Seems To Be The Hardest Word (2002) *Girls Aloud - Sound of the Underground (2002) *Ozzy & Kelly Osbourne - Changes (2003) *Band Aid 20 - Do They Know It's Christmas (2004) *Nizlopi – The J.C.B. Song (2005) >2005 notables *Lady Gaga - Bad Romance (2009) *Pharrell Williams - Happy (2013) *Ed Sheeran - Perfect (2017) Notes Category:Number 1 singles Category:December